


Tout ça ça compte pas

by Capha



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: M/M, pas que du sexe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 13:28:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capha/pseuds/Capha
Summary: Tout ce qui compte c'est son visage recouvert de peinture à quelques centimètres du mien. C'est mon cœur qui bat à tout rompre. C'est le sol qui semble trembler sous mes pieds. C'est combler cet espace à tous prix.





	1. Jackson Pollock

Le temps s'arrêta. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres du mien. Je n'avais plus senti son souffle contre mes lèvres depuis... un éternité. Les trois pires semaines de ma vie. J'avais cru tout perdre, toutes les personnes importantes pour moi, et la tournure de cette semaine était inespérée. J'avais renoué avec mes amis, je me sentais enfin libre d'être moi-même. Mais il me restait cette boule au ventre, cette boule d'émotions qui, parfois brûlante, me poussait vers lui, et parfois glaciale, me donnait l'impression de mourir de douleur.

Mais il était là, c'était reparti. Il m'avait fait énormément de mal, pourtant je plongeais dans ses yeux comme assoiffé dans un lac d'eau douce. Je ne pouvais plus penser, ça faisait trop mal. Je ne voulais plus que ressentir. _Le_ ressentir. Alors je fondis sur sa bouche, comme cette nuit là, sous la pluie.

Il répondit instantanément à mon baiser, portant ses mains à mes joues, à ma nuque, puis à ma taille pour me serrer contre lui, me recouvrant de peinture. Je fis de même, peignant ses oreilles, son cou, agrippant ses fesses à travers son jogging avec ferveur et laissant glisser mes mains arc-en-ciel sous son t-shirt.

Il s'écarta un court instant pour me regarder dans les yeux, ses iris étaient assombris, et il m'adressa le sourire le plus radieux que j'ai jamais vu. Dès que je lui souris en retour, Eliott posa à nouveau ses lèvres contre les miennes, plus doucement, laissant glisser sa langue contre ma lèvre supérieure, puis inférieure, se frayant un chemin et m'embrassant à nouveau à pleine bouche. Il avait un goût de métal, de sel et... de pluie.

Je l'aidai à enlever mon t-shirt fichu, et le déshabillai à mon tour, hâtivement, ne pouvant supporter les courts moments de non-contact. Sans ces couches inutiles, un nouveau terrain de jeu s'offrait à moi. J'embrassai son cou, ses épaules, ses pectoraux avec appétence, recouvris son dos de bleu, de jaune, de vert...

N'importe qui restant tard au lycée aurait pu nous voir de la cour à travers l'immense fenêtre du foyer, mais on en avait rien à foutre. Tout comme on en avait rien à foutre des pigments toxiques qui s'incrustait dans notre peau, et que l'on avalait. _Tout ça ça compte pas_. Tout ce qui comptait c'était nous. C'était ses mains douces contre mon torse, et fermes dans mes cheveux, mes dents emprisonnant sa lèvre et nos gémissements sourds. Je l'aurais entièrement nettoyé de ma langue, chaque centimètre carré de sa peau, et j'en avais bien l'intention.

Je le plaquai contre le mur et il se laissa faire. Il était plus grand, plus fort que moi. Il aurait pu se débattre. Mais il me laissa faire et cette puissance dominatrice qu'il me permit ainsi de ressentir me donna l'assurance nécessaire pour balayer le semblant de raison qu'il me restait et pour enfin ne me laisser guider que par mon désir, lâcher prise.

Alors j'empoignai ses hanches et me colla à lui comme pour me fondre en lui. Le sentir se raidir d'avantage contre ma cuisse me déclencha une décharge électrique le long de ma colonne vertébrale, et le long de mon propre sexe gonflé. Je mordis sa peau, je voulais tout goûter de lui.

Il me plaqua à mon tour contre le mur et je ne protestai pas. Sa langue valsant avec la mienne à un rythme divin m’envoûtait, me faisait voir toutes les couleurs même les yeux fermés. Ses mains s'aventurèrent sous l'élastique de mon boxer, sous mon pantalon de jogging, et s'arrêtèrent, hésitantes. Je voulais plus, tellement plus, et je voulais qu'il le sache. Alors je le repoussai et enlevai toutes ces couches de tissus inutiles qui me recouvraient encore.

Comprenant le message, et me souriant avec lubricité, il agrippa aussitôt mes fesses à pleines mains et me colla à lui en dévorant ma bouche. Le contact nouveau de mon érection presque douloureuse contre sa cuisse encore couverte me fit frémir, et il enleva lui aussi ses vêtements qui le pesaient beaucoup trop.

Nous étions alors nus, recouvrant de peinture les parties encore vierges de nos corps, de nos mains enfiévrées. Je caressai la peau nue de ses fesses parfaites, et tous les poils de mon corps se dressèrent. Je repris le contrôle et Eliott se retrouva à nouveau dos au mur, je glissai ma main entre nos corps bouillants et barbouillés et, trouvant son approbation dans son regard, refermai ma main autour de sa queue palpitante.

Je commençai de doux va-et-vient, et le sentir gémir contre mes lèvres m'amena à un degré d'excitation que ne n'avait alors jamais expérimenté. Alors c'est ça que ça fait, de procurer du plaisir à quelqu'un qui nous plaît vraiment. Il détacha ses lèvres des miennes et jeta sa tête en arrière alors que j'intensifiais mes mouvements. Je buvais ses gémissements sourds comme une musique divine.

Lorsqu'il se pencha à nouveau vers moi, j’interrompis mon étreinte et léchai doucement ma main de sa base au bouts des doigts pour la lubrifier, en le regardant dans les yeux. Ses pupilles se dilatèrent et il se mordit la lèvre, je crus défaillir. Je recommençai alors à le caresser, plus fort, laissant quelques fois glisser mon pouce sur son gland humide de prémices. Il grogna et ferma les yeux, j'attaquai son cou de baisers avides et de morsures. Ses gémissements devinrent permanents lorsque j'accélérai mon mouvement. Sa voix était rauque et défaillante quand il prononça mon prénom.

\- Lucas... Lucas j'y suis bientôt...

Je souris et l'embrassai à pleine bouche, langoureusement, alors que ses mains se perdaient, l'une sur ma taille et l'autre dans mes cheveux. Je mordillai sa lèvre et le dévora de plus belle. Je ne sais quel audace s'empara de moi quand, accélérant et resserrant mon étreinte au maximum entre nous, ma main libre vint se fermer sur sa gorge et serra un peu fort. Il jouit alors en enfonçant ses dents, à son tour, dans ma lèvre inférieure, et ses ongles dans ma peau. Quatre vagues d'extase l'assaillirent, recouvrant nos abdomens d'une couche chaude et épaisse.

Ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, son regard était embrumé. Ses jouent étaient rosées entre les pans de peintures mélangées, son souffle était haletant. Je n'avais jamais rien vu d'aussi beau. Il m'attira contre lui et me serra dans ses bras, sa tête contre mon épaule, le temps de récupérer. Je sentais son cœur battre si fort dans sa poitrine que l'on aurait dit qu'il voulait en sortir et je fermai les yeux, savourant ce moment.

Lorsqu'il repris ses esprit, il releva la tête et, sans se reculer, plongea ses yeux dans les miens en arborant son sourire sournois.

\- Désolé de t'avoir laissé faire sans te toucher en retour mais... tu comprends, je ne voulais pas recouvrir cette partie de toi de peinture...

Je ne compris pas sa remarque.

\- Comment ça ? Tu penses que c'est trop dangereux ? Ho mer-  
  
\- Non non !

Il ris et ses yeux s'assombrirent une nouvelle fois quand il captura mon regard avant de finir sa phrase d'un ton assuré.

\- C'est juste que je ne voulais pas avaler trop de peinture.

Sans un mot de plus, il prit une nouvelle fois le contrôle en nous faisant rouler contre le mur et attrapa mon visage entre ses mains. Il embrassa ma bouche, mes joues, ma mâchoire, mon cou, mes clavicules, mes pectoraux... Ses mains suivaient sa bouche et sa langue glissa le long de mon abdomen humide de peinture et de sa jouissance. Mes doigts tenaient fermement ses cheveux et mon souffle s'accéléra déjà dans l'attente de la suite.

Il s'agenouilla devant moi, laissa glisser lentement ses mains sur mes reins, le galbe de mes fesses, et l'arrière de mes cuisses où il s’arrêta. Il embrassa tendrement mon ventre, mes cuisses, mon aine, et laissa enfin glisser sa langue chaude de la base de ma queue jusqu'à mon gland. Mes doigts se resserrèrent sur ses cheveux et je penchai la tête pour le regarder. Il caressa doucement mon gland du bout de la langue pendant quelques temps et, me regardant droit dans les yeux, il me prit lentement en bouche, presque jusqu'au bout.

Mon ventre se contracta de plaisir et je gémis bruyamment. Je l'entendis ricaner et il commença à me sucer goulûment. Sa langue était merveilleuse et, mêlée à la chaleur et l'exquise humidité de sa bouche, elle me fit complètement perdre les pédales.

La tête rejetée et arrière, je donnai quelques coups de reins incontrôlables lorsque le plaisir était trop intense. Il accéléra le rythme et me décolla quelques peu du mur pour attraper mes fesses à pleines mains. Je penchai une nouvelle fois le regard pour l'admirer et passai tendrement ma main dans ses cheveux. Il regarda vers moi et décida de m'offrir le spectacle le plus enivrant possible.

Ses yeux dans les miens, il ouvrit grand la bouche et lécha incroyablement lentement toute la longueur de ma verge, puis fit tournoyer tout aussi doucement sa langue autour de mon gland, sans me lâcher des yeux. J'agrippai plus violemment ses cheveux multicolores à deux main et, avec un regard de défi, poussa fermement sa tête pour contrôler le mouvement alors qu'il recommença à me sucer.

Avoir le contrôle du rythme et du mouvement, avec ses yeux verts toujours ancrés dans les miens, me procura un plaisir inimaginable, mais c'était sans compter ce qui allait suivre. Je poussai sa tête de plus en plus loin sur ma queue à chaque va-et-vient, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'à 4 ou 5 centimètres de la base. Pensant qu'il était au maximum, j'adoucis mon emprise.

Il attrapa alors l'un de mes poignets et me regarda avec assurance avant de décrocher son regard et de tirer mon poignet pour m'encourager à le pousser plus loin. Je m'exécutait et, les yeux fermés, la bouche grande ouverte, il m'offrit la première gorge profonde de ma vie. Sentir mon gland toucher le fond de sa gorge et entendre ses bruits de strangulation me fit perdre tout ce qu'il me restait de reperds.

Il me pris à nouveau en bouche calmement et m'adressa un regard plein de vice. Balançant ma tête contre le mur, les yeux clos, je le prévins d'une voix faible :

\- Je vais jouir, Eliott...

En signe de consentement, il accéléra sa succion et caressa mes testicules. Je penchai une dernière fois la tête vers lui et l'observait tendis qu'une vague de chaleur m'assaillit et je jouis dans sa bouche. Dès la première vague, il se recula et ouvrit grand la bouche, collant sa langue contre mon grand. Sa main pris le relais et il attrapa mon regard. Je pus voir ma jouissance se déverser sur sa langue jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Mes jambes cédèrent et je tombai à genoux face à lui, il eut l'air surpris et me souris. Sous le choc de cet orgasme incroyablement puissant, je fondis sur lui et le plaquai au sol, grimpant sur lui à califourchon. Je l'embrassai avec ferveur, haletant à mon tour, ne lui laissant même pas le temps d'avaler.

Goutter ma semence me surpris, et je fus exalté à l'idée de goutter la sienne. Je me redressai et tentai de reprendre mon souffle. Il installa ses deux mains sous sa tête et ris un peu. Je me ressaisis doucement.

\- Putain... c'était... tu es... tu es surprenant

Il gloussa et dégagea l'une de ses mains bleutées pour attraper ma nuque et me tirer vers lui.

\- Ah ouai ?

Pour réponse, je lui souris, l'embrassai tendrement, et posai ma tête sur son torse.


	2. Vendredi 20:52

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tu ne vas pas regretter d'avoir attendu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas de lemon dans ce chapitre

Nous nous réveillions plus ou moins une heure plus tard, il était presque 21h. Je pense que je serais bien resté là pour la nuit si Eliott ne m'avait pas réveillé, endolori. C'est clair que le sol recouvert d'une simple bâche devait être bien moins confortable que son corps chaud. La sensation de la peinture sèche sur tout mon corps était extrêmement désagréable.  
  
\- Oh putain ça gratte cette merde c'est abominable...

\- On s'arrache ?

\- Pas chez moi... mes colocs vont péter un câble si on fout de la peinture partout, et en plus je dors sur le canapé.

\- Ah merde, chez moi c'est vraiment pas possible, mes parents sont là.

\- Ah et eux aussi c'est chaud la peinture ?

\- Oui mais surtout j'ai vraiment pas envie de devoir penser au bruit que l'on fera, cette nuit.

\- Ah bon ?

\- Je suis loin d'en avoir fini avec toi.

 

Je réfléchis un peu, les yeux perdus dans les siens, à nouveaux assombris par l'envie.

 

\- Au pire on se douche ici, dans le vestiaire de sport et on rentre chez moi vers 23h quand tous mes colocs seront soit partis, soit HS.

\- Allez.

 

Nous rassemblâmes nos fringues, complètement foutus, éteignîmes les lampes, et nous dirigeâmes vers les douches en essayant de ne pas mettre de peinture partout. Par chance, le vestiaire n'était pas fermé à clefs. Je récupérai un gel douche à moitié vide dans mon casier et rejoignis Eliott dans la grande douche commune.

 

Je le regardai un instant, de dos, se frotter les cheveux. Je parcourus sa nuque, ses épaules, ses biceps, son dos musclé, ses fesses... _ses fesses_. Je me mordis la lèvre et il se retourna, continuant à se frotter énergiquement les cheveux, un œil à moitié ouvert.

 

\- Tu peux me passer le savon s'te plaît ?  
  
  
Je m'avançai vers lui et l'embrassai avidement, en agrippant ses magnifiques fesses. Il me repoussa doucement et souris.  
  
  
\- Non mais, Lucas, je sais pas ce que tu as derrière la tête mais moi je suis ici pour me laver...

  
  
J'affichai mon visage outré, le même qu'à chaque fois qu'il me taquine.

 

\- Tu veux dire qu'on est dans les douches du lycée... la nuit... au lycée... seuls... _au lycée_... et on va pas en profiter ?

 

Il me prit le savon des mains, en versa une bonne dose dans sa main, et me le tendit en retour, avec un sourire narquois.

 

\- Si. Mais quand on sera propres.

 

Je lui souris et il commença à se savonner les cheveux. Insouciant, j'appuyai sur le bouton du pommeau de douche juste à côté du sien et me pris un jet glacial. Je sursautai et criai de surprise et il éclata de rire. Il m'avait tellement retourné le cerveau que je ne savais plus comment fonctionne une douche. Génial. Au moins là, j'étais réveillé.

 

Quand le jet se réchauffa suffisamment je glissai dessous et commençai à me savonner. Eliott m'aida pour me laver les cheveux. Je le voyais concentré, méticuleux, à quelques centimètres de mon visage, et je ne pus m'empêcher de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de l'embrasser. Il répondit à mon baiser et je le sentais sourire contre mes lèvres. Il recula à nouveau, me regardant tendrement.

 

\- Propres. Tu ne vas pas regretter d'avoir attendu.

 

Il déposa un autre baiser sur mes lèvres et s'affaira à nouveau à la tâche. Je l'aidai ensuite pour lui laver le dos, les épaules... Ce fût vraiment difficile pour moi de résister lorsque je lui savonnai les fesses. Je me permis une fessée. La claque résonna dans la salle de douche. Il se retourna instantanément, le regard noir, j’eus presque peur. Il me plaqua violemment au mur froid de la douche et embrassa ma bouche, ma mâchoire, mon cou, caressant tout mon corps. Il prit mon érection à pleine main et me caressa jusqu'à ce que je sois le plus dur possible, puis me lâcha d'un coup et retourna à son savonnage. Je protestai.

 

\- Maiiis !

\- Tu n'as qu'à bien te tenir.

\- Putain.

 

J'avais maintenant compris qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de m'en sortir à son petit jeu. Mais je savais aussi que les fessées l'excitait, ça en valait la peine. Quelques minutes de décrassage plus tard, quand il me nettoyait le dos à son tour, je rompis à nouveau le silence.

 

\- Sinon, quand tu disais que je n'allais pas regretter d'avoir attendu...

\- Oui ?

\- Tu pensais à quoi ?

 

Il ris tout en continuant à me savonner.

 

\- Tu veux vraiment que je te spoil ce que je veux te faire ?

\- Bah je sais pas, donne moi une raison de résister là...

\- Tu as envie qu'il se passe quoi, toi ?

\- Et toi ? Tu as envie de quoi ?

\- Ah ouai donc aucune initiative quoi...

 

Je fis mine de lui mettre un coup de coude et il rigola de nouveau.

 

\- Non mais ce que je veux dire, Lucas, c'est est-ce que tu te sens prêt à aller plus loin ? Ou tu préfères qu'on y aille doucement ?

 

Sa bienveillance me touchait. Et tout était tellement naturel, limpide entre nous, que cette discussion ne me mis pas du tout mal à l'aise, comme je l'avais redouté.

\- Ben, je veux qu'on y aille doucement, et j'ai aussi très envie de toi. J'ai pas envie qu'on se mette la pression, mais si à un moment, ce soir, on a tous les deux envie d'aller jusqu'au bout, ben on va jusqu'au bout.

 

Eliott resta quelques secondes silencieux, puis déposa un baiser sur mon épaule.

 

\- ça me va.

\- Et sinon... enfin... je sais pas si on doit en parler avant ni rien mais...

\- Quoi ?

\- Enfin, je sais pas « quel rôle » tu as l'habitude de jouer, tu vois ?

 

Eliott éclata de rire et me fit me retourner.

 

\- Mais enfin, Lucas, de quoi tu parles ?

\- Tu sais, comme je suis pas ton premier, tout ça...

\- Non mais attend. Oui j'ai déjà fait des trucs avec un mec, mais c'était il y a plusieurs années, avant d'être avec Lucille. Lucas, j'ai jamais couché avec un autre gars. J'en ai eu l'occasion, mais ça m'intéresse pas de coucher avec quelqu'un avec qui j'ai pas une super forte connexion, tu vois ?

\- Et avec moi il y a une assez forte connexion ?

 

Il ris et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes, il y déposa quatre ou cinq tendres baisers.

 

\- A ton avis ?

 

J'étais rassuré qu'il n'ai jamais été jusqu'au bout avec un autre mec. Je pensais être très inexpérimenté face à lui et son assurance désarmante, et il s'avérait qu'il m'offrirait peut être lui aussi sa « première fois ». C'est idiot mais ça comptait beaucoup pour moi.

 

En tout, nous avons du mettre au moins 40 minutes et presque l'entièreté de mon gel douche pour être quasiment propres, quelques traces persistant plus que d'autre. Je ne saurais dire combien de fois j'ai dû rappuyer sur le bouton de cette putain de douche automatique qui s'arrêtait toute seule. Nos doigts étaient fripés et nous étions crevés.

 

\- Eliott, je sais ce que j'ai dis sur profiter de la douche et tout, mais là...

\- J'avoue, moi aussi j'ai tellement frotté que tout mon épiderme est en feu.

\- Voilà.

\- Par contre il y a un autre truc que l'on peut transgresser cette nuit, tant qu'on est au lycée.

 

J'attrapai la serviette dans mon casier et commençai à me sécher.

 

\- Ah ouai ?

\- Pétard ?

\- Quoi t'as de l'herbe là ?

 

Il acquiesça.

 

\- Trop bien ! Let's do this !

 

Une fois secs et habillés des vêtements qui traînaient dans nos casiers de sport, nous nous installâmes dans la cour déserte, à même le sol, adossés au mur. Dans la pénombre, Eliott roulait un joint. Son doigté me fascinait. Et quand il se tourna vers moi et plongea ses yeux verts dans les miens, et laissa glisser sa langue sur la feuille avant de détourner le regard pour fermer le pétard, seulement à ce moment là, je sus que j'étais amoureux. Profondément, et irrémédiablement amoureux de ce garçon mystérieux.

 

Il alluma le joint. Je frissonnai. Sans une seconde d'hésitation, il souffla sa fumée à l'opposé de moi et me tira ensuite vers lui, me faisant asseoir entre ses jambes, et enroulant ses bras autour de moi pour me réchauffer.

 

Assis comme ça, le dos appuyé contre son torse, mes mains sur les siennes, je fus envahis d'un profond sentiment de plénitude. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sentais à ma place.

 

Il me le passa et je tirai une taffe. Puis deux. Puis trois avant de lui rendre. Je m'émancipai un peu de son étreinte pour me retourner et l'embrasser, soufflant ma fumée dans notre baiser. Je me sentais bien.

 

J'avais envie de lui demander tant de choses. Pourquoi avait-il joué avec moi pendant toutes ces semaines ? Pourquoi était-il parti ce jour là ? Est-ce qu'il comptait s'enfuir de la même façon demain matin ? Pourquoi était-il retourné avec _elle_  ? Sont-ils toujours ensemble ? N'a-t-il jamais eu l'intention de la quitter ? Qu'est ce qu'il me voulait exactement ? Pourquoi était-il là ?...

 

Mais je n'avais aucune envie de briser ce moment parfait. Nos corps blottis l'un contre l'autre, bercés par le vent. Le silence alentour. Le goût de la weed. _Le goût de ses lèvres_. Alors je me tus, et nicha ma tête dans son cou.

 

 

 


	3. Vendredi 22:44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Putain qu'est-ce que t'es beau.

 

  * Le bus arrive dans... 10 minutes.




 

Je m'assis à côté de _lui_ sur le banc de l'abribus. Il passa sa main autour de ma taille et me tira vers lui avec aisance, il glissa son autre main de mon genou à l'intérieur de ma cuisse, le pouce scandaleusement proche de l'indécence, et il le savais. Dans le même temps, il enfuit sa tête dans mon cou et lapa la fine peau de ma gorge. Je frémis. Pour me redonner un tant soit peu de contenance, je lançai la conversation.

 

  * Tu te rappelles que c'est ici que l'on s'est parlé pour la première fois ?




 

Il rit et se redressa.

 

  * Évidemment. Tu t'étais assis à l'autre bout du banc, tu avais peur de moi ?

  * Bah ça aurait été un peu chelou de me coller à un mec que je connais pas, non ?




 

Il rit encore, et nicha à nouveau sa tête dans mon cou avant de me répondre.

 

  * Ouai, chelou...




 

Le bus était principalement rempli de gens de notre âge ou un peu plus vieux, se rendant certainement pour la plupart en soirée. Nous nous sommes assit à l'avant, face à face, partageant tacitement la pensée que s’asseoir côte à côte serait trop dangereux. Dès que nous nous installâmes, il commença à me dévorer du regard. Je ne pouvais décrocher mes yeux des siens, comme envoûté.

 

A l'arrêt suivant, une nouvelle passagère s'installa à côté de lui. Il y avait quelques autres places libres dans le fond mais elle choisit de s'installer à ses côtés. Il ne cilla pas. Un instant plus tard, elle confirma mes soupçon en croisant gracieusement les jambes et en secouant ses cheveux comme pour attirer l'attention. Puis elle lui toucha le bras et lui demanda d'un voix mielleuse :

 

  * Excuse-moi, tu aurais l'heure s'il te plaît ?




 

Il lui répondit calmement, sans détourner son regard du miens.

 

  * Non, désolé.




 

Elle rit et recommença à jouer avec ses cheveux. Je n'aurais su la décrire, je ne voyais que lui.

 

  * Non mais, comment ça ? T'as pas de portable ?




 

Cette fois il ne prit même pas la peine de lui répondre. Il se pencha vers moi, glissa ses mains derrière mes genoux et me fit glisser jusqu'au bord du siège, avec la même aisance que tout à l'heure, et ça me faisait complètement perdre la tête. Son visage maintenant à 20 centimètres du mien, il passa sa main dans mes cheveux et s'arrêta sur ma nuque, puis prit une grande inspiration par le nez avant de prendre la parole.

 

  * Putain qu'est-ce que t'es beau.




 

Je savais que nous n'étions pas prudents. Que même si le bus n'était pas bondé, n'importe qui autour de nous aurait pu se montrer violent face à ses marques d'affection. Pourtant je ne pus m'empêcher de lui sourire et de glisser ma main dans la sienne posée sur ma cuisse, _pour la première fois_.

 

Du coin de l’œil, je vis le visage de la fille se décomposer, puis sa silhouette se lever et s'effacer. La main libre d'Eliott quitta ma nuque et vint se poser sur nos doigts enlacés, qu'il caressa du pouce. A ce moment précis nous étions seuls au monde, et c'est comme si j'avais pu exclusivement me nourrir de son regard pour le restant de mon existence.

 

Il ne lâcha pas ma main quand nous descendions du bus, et c'est toujours main dans la main que nous avons rejoint mon appartement.

 

En ouvrant la porte, je fus soulagé de découvrir les lumières éteintes. Que mes colocs eût été à l'extérieur ou dans leurs chambres, encore une fois, j'en avais rien à foutre. Ce sont eux qui m'avaient éjecté sur le canapé, au milieu du salon, et si ils tombaient sur nos « activités » en pleine nuit, ce serait leur problème, pas le mien.

 

Eliott s'installa dans le fauteuil et me regarda ouvrir le canapé-lit, me proposa son aide que je refusai. Je sentais son regard me consumer tandis que j'étendais les draps. Je pris mon temps, savourant ce moment de calme avant cette nuit qui s'annonçait... mouvementée. Mon œuvre terminée, à la lueur d'une lampe de lecture, je m'assis sur mon matelas et pris une gorge d'eau. J'osai alors enfin recroiser son regard et lui lançai ma bouteille pour qu'il puisse boire à son tour. Même sa façon de boire me fascinait.

 

Je me levai et me dirigeai vers la salle de bain. Dans l'armoire à pharmacie, j'attrapai le lubrifiant et les préservatifs que j'avais cachés derrière une vielle boite de pastilles pour la toux ; on est jamais trop prudent quand on a un coloc comme Mika. Je refermai l'armoire et contemplai mon reflet dans le miroir.

 

C 'est alors que toutes mes émotions se ménagèrent d'un coup et je fondis en larmes. _Pourquoi je retombe dans ses bras, encore une fois ? Est-ce que j'ai vraiment envie de ça ? Est-ce que je suis entrain de le pardonner pour m'avoir laissé tomber et être retourné auprès de son ex ? Est-ce que j'ai envie de le pardonner ? Est-ce qu'il le mérite ? Est-ce qu'il va me refaire le même coup demain matin ? Pourquoi je ne peux pas apprendre de mes erreurs ?_ Toute la douleur de ces dernières semaines me prit à la gorge et j'eus envie de vomir. Les larmes coulaient en cascade sur mes joues, de manière incontrôlable.

 

Pourtant quand sa voix me parvint du salon, _« Lucas ? Tu viens ? »_ , mes doutes se dissipèrent instantanément. Peu importe ce qu'il a pu faire, peu importe hier, peu importe demain, ce soir il est avec moi. Ce soir est à moi. Ce soir _il_ est à moi, et je ne vais pas laisser s'échapper ce moment. Parce qu'une heure contre son corps vaut la peine d'une année de spleen. Parce que je l'aime _putain_. _« j'arrive »_. J'arrive. Je me rinçai le visage à l'eau froide et inspirai profondément.

 

Quand je retournai au salon, il était allongé sur le ventre sur le canapé-lit, feuilletant le roman stupide que j'avais laissé traîner sur la table basse. Je balançai ce que j'avais en main dans le fauteuil à côté et fondis sur lui. À califourchon sur ses cuisses, je glissai mes mains glacées sous son t-shirt, jusqu'à ses épaules, et laissai doucement mes doigts redescendre le long de son dos. Il soupira d'aise et posa sa tête sur la couette, les yeux clos. Je continuai à explorer chaque centimètre carré de son dos de la pulpe de mes doigts, puis baissa un peu l'élastique de son pantalon de sport, pour avoir plus de peau à caresser.

 

Après quelques minutes de ce petit jeu, j'enlevai le livre de ses mains et le reposai sur la table. Je le retournai alors d'un coup et lui bloquai les poignets au dessus de la tête. Je me penchai un peu plus, comme pour l'embrasser, mais je commençai à jouer avec lui, effleurant ses lèvres et évitant ses baisers. Le faisant languir d'un coup de langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, m'approchant... reculant... et m'approchant encore, le sentant durcir contre mon ventre.

 

Je libérai ses poignets et le tirai en position assise, toujours à cheval sur ses cuisses. Je m'empressai d'enlever son t-shirt et il m'aida à enlever le mien. Il m'enlaça fermement de ses bras puissants et embrassa mes pectoraux, joua de sa langue sur mes tétons. Je laissai partir ma tête en arrière et il en profita pour suçoter mon cou, griffant fiévreusement mon dos, et je ne pus réprimer un gémissement qui résonna dans la pièce. Je le plaquai de nouveau sur le matelas, un peu plus violemment que ce que j'aurais voulu, et capturai ses lèvres dans un long et lent baiser. Ma langue glissant passionnément contre la sienne, dans une danse qui se voulait infinie. Je quittai sa bouche pour embrasser sa mâchoire, sa gorge, ses clavicules, jusqu'à ce qu'une main ferme m’attrape les cheveux pour me tirer de nouveau vers une bouche avide.

 

Délaissant de nouveau sa bouche pour son buste parfait, je parcourus de la langue son cou, ses pectoraux, son abdomen... Je voulais tout goûter de lui. J'avais déjà appris à mes dépends que chaque nuit avec lui pouvait être la dernière, alors j'allais apprendre par cœur chaque recoin de son corps. Mémoriser ses courbes, ses angles, ses goûts, ses odeurs, pour que l'on ne puisse jamais me les enlever.

 

Arrivé au bas de son ventre, je tirai son pantalon et lui enlevai, libérant son érection déjà luisante en son extrémité. Il gémit. Je lui pliai les jambes pour avoir un meilleur accès à l'objet de mon désir, et commençai à lécher langoureusement ses testicules, de l'arrière à l'avant, puis sa verge jusqu'à son gland, et il ne pût retenir un long râle quand je le pris en bouche sans plus de ménagement. _On va se faire tuer demain_. J'en avais rien à foutre, _si c'est pour entendre ce son encore et encore, ça en vaut la peine._

 

Je n'avais aucune idée de si je m'y prenais bien, mais _putain_ qu'est-ce que c'était bon de sentir Eliott grossir et frémir dans ma bouche... je le suçais lentement, aussi profondément que je le pouvais, savourant chaque tremblement, l'étudiant de ma langue avide. Son emprise presque douloureuse sur mes cheveux et ses exquis gémissements me rassurèrent sur le plaisir que je lui procurais, et je pris confiance.

 

Il y avait tant de choses que j'avais envie de lui faire, et je voulais vivre cette nuit comme si c'était la dernière, n'avoir aucun regret. J'étais affamé et je n'allais être satisfait qu'en le mangeant tout entier. Alors mes mains glissèrent de son torse, je relevai la tête et ma main droite pris le relais, tendis que je caressais la peau fine et sensible de l'intérieur de sa cuisse du bouts des doigts de ma main libre.

 

Enfin, j'entrepris de lécher chaque centimètre carré de ses testicules du plat de la langue. Une plainte étranglée et très audible lui sortit de la gorge, et je les pris délicatement en bouche, l'une puis l'autre, puis l'une, puis l'autre. Son souffle était saccadé et ses doigts tremblaient dans ma nuque. Je continuai à laper, à découvrir chaque recoin de ce terrain inconnu, sans cesser de le masturber énergiquement.

 

Quand je sentis qu'il perdait ses moyen, je délaissai ses bourses pour suçoter son gland déjà bien humide, laissant ma salive couler généreusement le long de sa verge, et croisai son regard embué avant de le reprendre vivement en bouche. Je le suçai alors de nouveau, avec gourmandise, en continuant de le masturber jusqu'à la base, que mes lèvres ne pouvaient atteindre.

 

Je ne lâchai pas son regard. Cela semblait être trop pour lui, alors je décidai d'en rajouter une couche. Je léchai généreusement l'index et le majeur de ma main libre, puis ma bouche rejoignis ma main droite, le long de sa verge.

 

Le suçant et le masturbant un peu plus doucement, pour faire durer le plaisir, mes doigts humides glissèrent entre ses magnifiques fesses pour rencontrer son anneau de chair. Je commençai à le masser délicatement et Eliott ne protesta pas. Au contraire, Il relâcha mes cheveux en planta ses ongles dans le haut de mon dos, ses griffures me firent presque perdre les pédales.

 

J'accentuai la pression de mes cercles sur son anus en le suçant un peu plus fort, un peu plus vite, et il se cambra en gémissant de manière presque inaudible. Je le pénétrai doucement, d'un doigt, le laissant glisser jusqu'à la deuxième phalange, et explorai son antre. J'appuyai un peu par ci, un peu par là, changeant l'angle de la pénétration à chaque va-et-viens. D'un coup, il se cambra d'avantage et cria presque dans un long râle rauque, et agrippa de nouveau mes cheveux.

 

  * pu... Lucas... putain... t'a... t'arrêtes pas... _t'arrêtes surtout pas_.




 

J'obéis et, tout en maintenant l'angle auquel je le pénétrais à présent, je synchronisai le rythme de mes mouvements et accélérai une ultime fois. Je le suçais plus vite, plus fort, je le branlais plus vite, plus fort, et un spasme le parcourut finalement. Je le sentis se resserrer autour de mon index, et se répandre, enfin, dans ma bouche. Une plainte basse et sonore résonna dans la pièce, comme une musique céleste.

 

J’avalai difficilement cette substance amer, épaisse et à la texture déroutante. Mais la sentir se répandre dans ma bouche m'avait complètement allumé. J'étais fier, dur, affamé. Je me jetai à ses côtés et repris mon souffle avec lui. Le sourire aux lèvres. Il se tourna vers moi, posa une main moite sur ma joue et s'excusa.

 

  * Je suis désolé, de pas t'avoir prévenu ou... si tu voulais pas...

  * T'inquiète, j'en avais très envie.




 

Je me rapprochai de son oreille et susurrai d'un ton qui se voulait sexy mais qui, j'en suis sur, devait plutôt être ridicule :

 

  * Et tu es... délicieux.




 

Je me recouchai. Il ne dit rien mais m'observait d'un air tout à fait nouveau. On ne voyait plus de vice dans ces yeux, de flirt, de défi... C'était comme s'il me regardait avec... amour. C'était un moment loin d'être romantique, pourtant c'était ça, il me regardait avec tout l'amour du monde.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
